GOTTA BE YOU: asking you for one more chance
by paulina97
Summary: Liam y tu: Eres una muchacha de 17 años, cuando tenías 11 años, el chico que te gustaba, que no sabias que te gustaba, te dio tu primer beso. Tu mejor amigo es Harry, él es un año mayor que tú, son amigos desde poco después del beso. El chico que te gusta lleva 7 años sin hallarte en el mapa, pero todo cambio un día cuando te quedaste en el salón de clases a acabar un trabajo…


**GOTTA BE YOU: asking you for one more chance**

**SINOPSIS:**

Eres una muchacha de 17 años, cumples 18 en un mes, cuando tenías 11 años, el chico que te gustaba, que no sabias que te gustaba, te dio tu primer beso.

Tu mejor amigo es Harry, él es un año mayor que tú, son amigos desde poco después de que te dieran tu primer beso.

El chico que te gusta lleva 7 años sin hallarte en el mapa, pero todo cambio un día cuando te quedaste en el salón de clases a acabar un trabajo…

**CAP 1**

**Narras tú:**

Danielle: _ ya vámonos, ya sonó la campana

Tu: no, gracias quiero quedarme a terminar el trabajo ya sabes para no tener tarea, luego los alcanzo después de todo tenemos 30 minutos

Danielle: ok, adiós hermosa, estaremos en las bancas

Tu: ok, bye –regrese mi mirada al cuaderno y continúe escribiendo con cara de concentración-

-Danielle y los demás salieron del salón y unos minutos después también el maestro y así me quede sola en el salón-

-mire por ultima vez el salón para ver como se miraba vacío y disfrutar de como podías concentrarte y pensar con en salón en un silencio total, después regrese mi mirada al cuaderno. La siguiente vez que levante la mirada tenia a Liam en el mesa banco de enfrente mirándome atentamente causando que me estremeciera-

Tu: ¿que haces aquí? –con cara de susto y asombro

Liam: disfruto de mirar como arrugas el ceño cuando te concentras al escribir –te mira con una sonrisa en los labios-

-cuando lo escuche decir eso solo pude pensar en una cosa, ¿porque me dice eso si el nuca me a encontrado en el mapa?

Liam: ¿_?, ¿Estas ahí?

-me estremecí en mi asiento al escuchar su voz llamándome y regrese al mundo real, moví mi cabeza para olvidar todo en lo que estaba pensando-

Tu; si, eh ¿mande?

Liam: ¿estas bien?, ¿en que estabas pensando? -Te mira pícaramente-

Tu: nada, nada –con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada-

-te levantaste de tu asiento y quisiste salir del salón ya que ya habías terminado el trabajo y porque él te estaba empezando a hacer sentir nerviosa y aunque quisieras hablar con él no te sentías lo suficientemente segura, pero el te agarro del brazo y te hizo acercarte a él, lo tenias a centímetros de tus labios y él te miraba directo a los ojos y sentiste como la sangre se te subía a la cabeza y se sonrojaban tus mejillas-

Liam: te miras linda sonrojada

-su voz pego en tu rostro y sentiste como se te erizaba la piel y el cuerpo te temblaba, no puedes evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada-

-después de un tiempo de estar ida en su mirada te armas de valor y le dices que te suelte, él te sonríe-

Liam: -cambia su expresión a una seria y te dice- _ ocupo hablar contigo

Tu: ¿de que? Y ¿desde cuando tú quieres hablar conmigo?

-Liam no contesto se limito a sonreír –

-Tú estabas preparada para empujarlo y salir del salón pero su siguiente acción te dejo congelada y perdida en sus ojos sentías como la piel se te erizaba y tus mejillas se sonrojaban. Él te tomo por la cintura y te acerco a el podías sentir como tu respiración se entrecortaba y tu corazón latía mil por hora-

Tu: ¿Liam?

Liam: si

Tu: ¿que haces? – Te removiste de sus brazos y frunciste el ceño-

Liam: ¿porque no quieres hablar conmigo? –Puso cara de pocos amigos y luego se recargo en el mesa banco-

Tu: tu eres el que no quiere hablar conmigo, el otro día te pregunte algo directamente y te hiciste el que no me escuchaste –agachaste la cabeza y una lagrima salió de tu rostro sin avisar y por ningún motivo aparente-

Liam: perdona –tomo tu barbilla con sus dedos y la levanto para que lo miraras y después removió tu lágrima con su pulgar-

-estabas enojada con el por hacerte confundirte de esa manera pero también no podías dejarlo ver que te importaba así que aprovechaste que estaba distraído y saliste corriendo del salón. Al salir del salón chocaste con Harry-

Harry: _ ¿que tienes?

Tu: nada, nada solo… nada – saliste corriendo por las escaleras, no sabias a donde ir no había lugar a donde ir a esconderte para poder pensar, así que fuiste al único lugar en el que un hombre no entraría… al baño de mujeres-

-entraste y te encerraste en un cubículo y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, tu no entendías por que pero simplemente dejaste que fluyeran por tu rostro. Un minuto después alguien empezó a tocar tu puerta-

Xx: _ ¿estas bien?

Tu: si… estoy bien… vete… por favor –intentabas contener las lagrimas y tu voz se escuchaba entrecortada-

Xx: _, si no abres la puerta voy a saltar adentro de tu cubículo –te dijo amenazante-

-tu no contestaste solo esperaste que no fuera cierto lo que decía y

se fuera-

-después de unos minutos escuchaste como alguien entraba en el otro cubículo al lado del tuyo y se subía para ver al tuyo, después subiste tu mirada y viste como saltaba adentro-

Tu: Harry, ¿que haces? –te levantaste por inercia y te encontraste a centímetros de el-

Tu: -no sabia como pero había llegado a un punto de mi vida en que ya no sabia ni me importaba lo que me pasara o lo que hiciera, no sabia cuando había empezado esa sensación de que me importaba una mierda lo que me pasara, pero si sabia cuando había empezado todas estas sensaciones de amor y de confusión-

-Flashblack-

-estaba en quinto año de primaria y estaba hablando con Liam en esos entonces él no era popular de hecho creo que hasta éramos amigos, yo me enamore de el un día que estábamos en receso y él me dijo que me tenia que decir algo importante y que lo siguiera-

Liam: _, tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿puedes venir?

Tu: claro Liam, ¿Qué pasa?

-caminamos hasta un esquina de una pared de la escuela donde nadie nos miraba, ni nos escuchaba-

Liam: _

Tu: ¿si?

Liam: yo…yo…am estoy nervioso jajaj mmm…

**Narra Liam:**

-Vamos Liam, díselo que tan difícil puede ser decir, _, me gustas, ya, es todo, vamos hazlo, hazlo-

-empecé a acercarme a _ y ella solo se quedo parada ahí sin moverse como si no supiera lo que tramaba, se miraba tan hermosa con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y sus lentes que eran un poco mas grandes de lo que deberían y hacían que su cara se mirara pequeña en comparación, su mirada de inocencia y su sonrisa que detenia mi respiración-

-Decidí que la besaría, decidí que quería que ella fuera mi primer beso y esperaba ser el primero de ella también-

-Empecé a acercarme mas a ella hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios y la mire detenidamente a los ojos y deje que su respiración y la mía se unieran en una sola, después junte sus labios con los míos y la bese, sus labios eran tan carnosos, tan suaves y dulces, sabían a fresas. El beso no fue nada del otro mundo solo fue un beso chiquito en los labios, pero había sido suficiente para mi-


End file.
